User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/Ultimate Mega Gamer's Death Battle WARZ: Rebooted
Welcome! Welcome one & all to Death Battle WARZ. Some of you may remember that I tried to run this very same contest a while back. It didn't work out so well because of a few factors. Seeing as it's the end of the year & I'd like to think that we're all a little less busy now than I'd think most of us were when I first ran this contest back in June. I'd like to take another swing at it. The Setup! DEATH BATTLE WARZ is kinda like a mixture between Cinefix's show: Movie Wars & a standard Thumbnail Tournament. How it works is the first 12 people who request entry into the contest will take part in a variety of challenges that will involve them arguing for characters against opponents doing the same thing. Over the course of three challenges. Participants will have to write up arguments for why a certain character would win in a DEATH BATTLE against their opponents character. Once all characters have been chosen or assigned (It depends on the challenge) they will spend a given amount of time coming up with their argument & at the end of the time the participants will have submitted their arguments. From there, the users of this wikia will vote on who argued for their character best. Who convinced them that that participant's character would win. The winner of the vote moves on to the next round & the loser is eliminated from the competition. Round 1 Rules! In Round 1, participants will sign up (I ask that to avoid issues in running the contest that you are sure that you can spare the time to research your characters.) & immediately be given a character to research. You'll will be able to change their characters twice. Once you have chosen to change a character, you may not change back to the one that you passed up on. Once all spots have been filled & all participants have settled on a character you'll will be given an opponent. You will then be given two weeks to research & present your arguments for your character. After those two weeks are up you will have submitted your arguments. Those who do not will be disqualified. Then the members of the wiki will vote for the participant who gave the best argument. The person who has the highest votes at the end of the week will move on & the loser will be eliminated. Round 1 tl;dr Rules! *Sign up. Make sure you can spare the time. *Get a character. Can be changed up to two times. *Get given an opponent. *Research why your character would beat your opponent's character for two weeks. *Present why your character would beat your opponent's character in at least 200 words. *Wiki members will vote for who argued the best over a week following the submission of arguments. *Winner moves on & the loser is eliminated. Round 1 Participants & Characters! The contest will not begin until all 12 places are filled. The first 12 people to request entry will be entered. *SavageSamurai | Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) | 2 character changes remaining *UTF | Sonic the Werehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) | 2 character changes remaining *RoaringRexe | Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda) | 1 character changes remaining *Brobuscus101 | Blake Belladonna (RWBY) | 1 character changes remaining *Shade45 | Captain Falcon (F-Zero) | 2 character changes remaining *CallMeKnuckles | Jessica Jones (Marvel Comics) | 2 character changes remaining *Finnmcmissilecar | Cyborg (DC Comics) | 2 character changes remaining *Bowserdude | Duke Nukem (...) | 1 character changes remaining *DENSTIFY1 | Elastigirl (The Incredibles) | 1 character changes remaining *Mo6719 | Xenomorph (Alien) | 1 character changes remaining *Flaming Ice Wolf | Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) | 1 character changes remaining *Hellfire King Char | Scott Pilgrim (...) | 2 character changes remaining Round 1 Arguments! SavageSamurai Representing Cyrax vs Mo6719 Representing Xenomorph SavageSamurai's Argument: OK there’s no denying the fact that the Xenomorph outclasses Cyrax in pretty much every significant category. Its stronger and arguably faster and also more durable. However, where Cyrax lacks in stats he more than makes up for in his technology and tactics (and martial arts but that’s not going to help him much in this fight). Cyrax’s armor is able to be completely submerged in molten lava with no significant damage. Despite the xenomorph’s impressive durability (according to Aliens: Earth Hive “it takes heavy armor-piercing military-grade to kill one and even then it’s not easy) it wouldn’t do anything against the sheer heat of molten lava especially considering that a flamethrower is enough to cause serious pain and make them retreat (and then adapt). Now while both lava and the flames generated by a flamethrower are around 1,000 degrees Celcius, both feats are not equal due to the fact that a short burst from the flamethrower caused the Xenomorph to retreat while Cyrax was completely submerged in lava. Of course there’s really no point comparing heat feats if the fight doesn’t take place near a significant amount of heat except for the fact that Cyrax has a teleportation device that could in theory be used to change the location of the fight to give him an advantage. All Cyrax would need to do is ensnare the Xenomorph in an energy net and teleport them both to some factory. Sure the Xenomorph is still faster but Cyrax could just teleport to gain some distance before the xenomorph could do any real damage to him. Cyrax also has a device that allows him to “traverse the dimensions” by essentially creating his own portal so Cyrax could in theory ‘teleport’ to the Netherealm. Of course Cyrax wouldn’t know the xenomorph’s weaknesses so he likely wouldn’t do that but there’s still the matter of his fatalities, one in particular is titled ‘Armageddon’. This releases a large number of bombs from Cyrax’s chest cavity and their combined explosion is enough to destroy the entire planet to which I can only say “Maybe that’s why Cyrax didn’t fight Fulgore”. The explosion would’ve had to be equal to 53 quadrillion megatons. Now I counted 22 bombs but let’s lowball it to 30 bombs needed to destroy the earth. This means that one of Cyrax’s bombs has the explosive capacity of 1.76 quadrillion megatons. All Cyrax has to do is open his chest cavity throw one of the bombs (or neatly place it on the ground) and use the aforementioned device to teleport to another dimension so that he isn’t affected by the explosion. Or as an alternative Cyrax could just be a badass and know that while he may die, he’s taking his opponent with him. Mo6719's Argument Cyrax is a very skilled warrior only made better through technology, however that won't bring him victory in this battle. You see not only does a SINGLE Xenomorph outclass Cyrax in power and speed, but also in stealth. Xenomorphs rarely directly confront their prey rather they prefer to sneak on them, blending in with the shadows. The Xenomorph is also undetectable to thermal versions and require a special kind of tracking to spot them in the dark, and while it is true Cyrax is heat resistant enough to survive molten dips that isn't to say he could survive the Xenomorph's molecular acid blood. You see lava and magma burn the victims in a similar fashion that fire does, but the acid blood the Xenomorph uses corrodes the victim, dissolving them upon contact. One drop of this blood was enough to go through several floors of a massive futuristic cargo ship, leaving very little to the imagination of what it will do to Cyrax if he manages to hurt Xenomorph, and that's assuming it doesn't spit at him (yes, the Xenomorph can spit its acid blood as a form of offense) for long distance attacks. And remember when I capitalized single? The reason for that is that a Xenomorph is a hive minded creature and is almost never separated from it's hive. You have higher chances of being stuck by lighting and winning the lottery, on the same day than you do encountering a single Xenomorph. And if you do, the Xenomorph can also quickly metamorph itself into a new Queen and starting a new hive, or just simply kill its foe with it's even greater ferocity, power, and durability. Speaking of durability, it takes several shots of armor piercing rounds from a heavy-duty assault weapon to take just one Xenomorph. Ultimately you are pitting a warrior who has a very spotty win/lose record against a creature that is faster, stronger, more agile, more stealth like, has shown to quickly learn and adapt to its settings and targets, is rarely alone, and is considered by the Predators to be the most dangerous of foes. This could only win in a few ways for Cyrax: 1.) Is torn apart by several Xenomorphs 2.) Torn apart by a Queen 3.) Is lucky and only faces one Xeno and loses to its superiority in power, speed, agility, etc. 4.) is super lucky and somehow only fights one Xeno and manages to kill it only to be killed by the acid blood resulting in a double KO (however there would still be Xenomorphs in the universe, but no more Cyrax) Also on a side note all three variations of the Alien are higher tier than Cyrax is in MKX The Winner is the XENOMORPH UTF Representing Sonic the Werehog vs Shade45 Representing Captain Falcon UTF's Argument: While Captain Falcon has the advantage of having a vehicle, Sonic the Werehog is easily faster than Captain Falcon, in and out of the Blue Falcon as he was able to beat Moss the sloth in a race. While a feat about beating a sloth in a race seems worthless at face value, it gains a new status when you factor in the fact that this sloth was able to nearly beat normal Sonic the Hedgehog’s pure speed due to his knowledge of the location they raced in. Keep in mind that this is Archie Sonic, which put the Werehog at a huge speed advantage against the Captain. Next up, strength. Sonic the Werehog is able break out of being frozen solid before the Egg Dragoon was able to hit the block of ice and stop the punch. Sonic has punched opened an steel vault and lifted stone walls. Captain Falcon has his Falcon Punch, but Sonic the Werehog has his Missile Punch and Comet Punch, similar techniques to the Falcon Punch and if that’s not enough, the Werehog has a lot whole of combat techniques including Unleashed Knuckle Sandwich and Unleashed Wild Combo. And if all that’s not enough, Sonic has his Unleashed mode, which temporarily boosts his strength, speed and durability. Sonic was able to continue and fight Mighty the Armadillo, after taking electroshocked by Thunderbolt the Chinchilla. If that’s not enough, he has a shield that can block most attacks Captain Falcon can throw at him, and he can put down his shield anytime and perform combos. Even if the Falcon Punch was able take the shield down, the Falcon Punch is a punch that is engulfed in flames but Sonic the Werehog has dealt with opponent with pyrokinetic abilities like the Dark Gaia Phoenix. All in all, I believe that Sonic the Werehog will shred Captain Falcon’s chances of victory. Get it? Shred? Because Sonic as a werehog has claws Shade45's Argument: Shade45 submitted no argument & has been disqualified. RoaringRexe Representing Ghirahim vs Finnmcmissilecar Representing Cyborg RoaringRexe's Argument: Cyborg is no joke, but comparing him to Ghirahim isn't exactly easy. His several hundred years of experience trumps Victor's so that is already an advantage. His teleportation is easily superior to Cyborg's due that without much trouble he can do so while Cyborg needs to activate several programs within him. Cyborg may be able to fight against Ghirahim 1 on 1 but with his summoning of creatures it's going to be a lot harder for Victor to win this. Like I said, his teleportation will be enough to evade all of Cyborg's weapons especially long range. His shapeshifting will be a challenge as well, for if Cyborg decides to go melee he should be able to cover his entire body in a substance that can tank sword stabs from even the toughest of Legend of Zelda heroes. Now Cyborg has energy blast as well but it cannot really compete with someone who can use his energy blast to contend with ancient evils and legendary heroes. Let's not forgot Ghirahim's speed as he is easily superior to Onox, who is comparable to lightning, power and speed included. Even his elemental manipulation will be enough to throw Cyborg off his tracks, considering technology doesn't always help. Victor may be a genius, but that's only in basic smarts. Ghiraim is a genius in manipulation, smarts, combat, and more. The Winner is Ghirahim. Finnmcmissilecar's Argument: Roaring has the attitude Ghirahim it stands a chance. But Cyborg will use his weapon with Cyber Cannon power. Although his cyber robotic suit will be immature thinks he's good. He is getting his fight for the metal. Rockets will lock on to the target this will soon change his life. He can shoot double cyber cannons to fully charge in his way. But Roaring's time will be up if you want him. There will be a things to do it will be more his energy power plus cyborg percentage. He has jet power boost with is rocket back he is gone strengthin. He is super charge to be weaponize to do his part of the metal. His cyclons will due his incredible place this will continue his destiny. It can be more powerful than Ghirahim but Ghirahim would be sure. Sensible Cyborg bang up with his sonic cannon mode. It will be the charge of his own but could badly use. Useless for the needs Cyborg will continue his pizza. After that Beast Boy knows he is jealous by that. Cyborg will put his enemy Deathstroke will actually do he charge up the cannon on the titan tower. He must prevent his code he is a humanoid. In the cyberspace he has his car readies his weaponry. Although he is suited up match his tank will cyber-on. Ghirahim will never notice what hit him atleast lastly he knows always his path. He is matched up for the percentage line-up. No reason no rules in the end they did show up for his muscle mode. Cyborg actually cartoonized and bang on and the squirrel will stay boom. That is classified enough to be tougher I thought you say they're partial paste. They're outmatched each other for the shred into the places to mountain altough he maybe a robot or a cyborg he is african. Cyborg will power up his usual things for more conscequences his powerful charger style. But Cyborg Soniced Up on Ghirahim kaboom. The Winner is Cyborg Brobuscus101 Representing Blake Belladonna vs Flaming Ice Wolf Representing Gordon Freeman Brobuscus101's Argument: Gordon may have a wider and more destructive arsenal, but Blake has the edge in almost every other category. Gordon's armor may be tough, but it's not as tough as Blake's Aura. Not to mention, Gordon's armor runs out of power too fast to keep up with Blake. As she is stronger and faster than Gordon, there's no reason to believe she couldn't overload his armor's power before Gordon can overwhelm Blake's aura. Also, Blake's semblance trips out and avoids almost any of Gordon's weapons, as it has dodged similar attacks before. Gordon may have gained the advantage when he brought out the Gravity Gun, but Blake has dealt with worse crap before, such as being stabbed through the stomach, and taking quite a beating from Adam Tauros, right before getting stabbed in the stomach. Gordon may have dealt with deadlier foes than Blake, but Blake fights her foes much more often while also dealing with emotional issues. Not only does Blake's semblance avoid Gordon's weaponry, but, it also completely overwhelms Gordon himself. It's way too fast for him to handle. And inside Gordon's armor, he's still human on the inside. Gordon would still have to deal with Blake's skills and aura, which he certainly can't do. And with his armor and weaponry being rendered useless, all Blake has to do is finish him off. Blake really got the point this time. THE WINNER IS BLAKE BELLADONNA Flaming Ice Wolf's Argument: While Blake may hold the advantage when it comes to speed and potentially power, her aura might not be as much of a problem for Gordon as some would think, while he wouldn’t be able to do much with his crowbar or potentially even some of his normal guns he still has weapons such as the very well known Gravity Gun, which if he were to catch her in it’s gravity which he could very well do, he would be able to keep her away from him, not only that the Gravity Gun could be used against Blake’s semblance as well since they are shown to have some kind of physical presence since Blake has used one to launch herself before, and if Blake used the dust powered clones Gordon could use those against her as well. Gordon also has one weapon that could potentially go right past Blake’s aura, the AR2/pulse rifle has two kinds of ammunition, normal ammo, and the Energy Balls, while it can only hold three, the Energy Balls rebound off of things made of high enough density, but with low enough density objects such as people (or in this case…faunus) the energy ball goes into them and dissolves them into nothing essentially vaporizing them, when fired it also is somewhat attracted to organic life, slightly changing directions from where it was fired to go for the target. While Blake is more than fast enough to dodge these odds are, if one missed Gordon could simply pick her up with the Gravity Gun and fire her into it for an easy one shot kill, or even bring it back with the Gravity Gun and fire it again, and depending on her weapon the Gambol Shroud’s density and mass if not high enough and she tried to hit the Energy Ball back it could vaporize her weapon leaving her defenseless. There is also the Gluon Gun, which fires a beam of Gluon, which interferes with the fundamental interactions of matter, the stresses caused by this reaction can blast almost any living creature to pieces, and it also is often used to get past enemies that normal bullets alone can’t handle, such as the Gargantua’s as the beam fires continuously and goes through their armor still hurting them, this could in theory mean it could go through Blake’s aura as well. Gordon also has access to Pheropods, strange glandular sacs harvested from Antlion guards that can control lesser Antlion having them attack enemies when Gordon uses them, the antlion’s chase down prey they sense as much as necessary and can fly as well although they are blind and sensitive to loud enough sounds, but once they sense prey they fly and run after them to kill them so Blake would have to stay on the defensive, as Gordon can keep using the Pheropods as well. Lastly Gordon’s HEV Suit would be more than enough to survive fighting Blake, it has the ability to heal him, hold all his weaponry, keep track of his ammunition, knows when Gordon is wounded, and a shield that is active and absorbs 80% of any damage done to Gordon as long as the suit still has power which despite how fast Blake could wear it down by constantly attacking Gordon can keep her at bay with the Gravity Gun. Blake may be an impressive fighter, but Gordon has more than enough weaponry and defenses to put this cat down. The winner is Gordon Freeman! CallMeKnuckles Representing Jessica Jones vs DENSTIFY1 Representing Elastigirl CallMeKnuckles' Argument: Helen may have held the speed and range advantage, but that's all she really had. In brute strength, Elastigirl's greatest strengths come from scalings to the other Incredibles. She is certainly comparable to Violet, who was able to hold back an attack that could destroy her family's entire house. Impressive. But, in contrast, Jessica was able to do damage on Kang the Conquerer, who was able to one-shot Spider-Man. Elastigirl was wiped unconcious for a mere few seconds before recovering from 3 missles exploding, but Jones was hardly fazed by Iron Man's repulsor blast, and came off the destruction of the New Avenger's Mansion with minamal injury. Another huge disadvantage for Helen is her family. While they help her in normal fights, they severely hinder her experience of fighting alone, epecially condidering that in the modern day and age, she fights with her family, and hasn't been shown fighting alone very much. Her last fight alone was many years ago, before she married Bob Parr. Elastigirl spents a lot of her time focusing on her family issues, which takes up lot of her time. On the other hand, Jessica doesn't have children to focus on, and can put her full focus in the fight at hand. And even taking her family issues out of account, Jeesica is far more intelligent due to her experience as a detective. And, while Helen is skilled at fighting, Jessica is a master at hand-to-hand combat,giving Luke Cage a run for his money. Elastigirl is simply no match for Jessica's immense strength, durability, intelligence, experinece, and skill. The winner is Jessica Jones. DENSTIFY's Argument: DENSTIFY1 has chosen to drop out of the competition. Bowserdude Representing Duke Nukem vs Hellfire King Char Representing Scott Pilgrim Bowserdude's Argument: Hellfire King Char's Argument: Hellfire King Char has chosen to drop out of the competition. Round 1 Polls! SavageSamurai Representing Cyrax vs Mo6719 Representing Xenomorph Mo6719 has lost the vote The winner is SavageSamurai '' UTF Representing Sonic the Werehog vs Shade45 Representing Captain Falcon ''Shade45 submitted no argument & has been disqualified The winner, via disqualification of opposition, is UTF RoaringRexe Representing Ghirahim vs Finnmcmissilecar Representing Cyborg Finnmcmissilecar has lost the vote The winner is RoaringRexe Brobuscus101 Representing Blake Belladonna vs Flaming Ice Wolf Representing Gordon Freeman Flaming Ice Wolf has lost the vote The winner is Brobuscus101 CallMeKnuckles Representing Jessica Jones vs DENSTIFY1 Representing Elastigirl DENSTIFY1 has chosen to drop out of the competition The winner, via drop out by opposition, is CallMeKnuckles Bowserdude Representing Duke Nukem vs Hellfire King Char Representing Scott Pilgrim Hellfire King Char has chosen to drop out of the competition The winner, via drop out by opposition, is Bowserdude Round 2 Rules! Round 2... Well... Round 2 is going to be interesting. In Round 2 you'll be choosing your characters. You'll have a list of characters with three sections: Used: These are characters that were used in Round 1 of the contest. (NOTE: You may not use the same character you had during Round 1. You may, however, use the character you argued against.) Passed On: These are characters that were offered to the contestants in Round 1 but were swapped for other characters. (NOTE: '''There are only six of these characters. That's one for each of you. If five characters are taken then the remaining character will be given to the remaining participant.) New: These are characters that have not yet been seen in the competition. You'll choose one character from each section. It's first come, first served. This means that if someone comes & takes, for example, Blake Belladonna, then Blake is gone for good. Only that participant can use her. After all the participants have chosen their characters you'll all then be given three weeks to research your three chosen characters. Sometime during those three weeks you'll submit an argument that is to be no shorter than 300 words in length. Then it'll go the same as Round 1. Wikia member will vote for who argued best for their three characters against their opponents three characters. These are the characters you may chose from. A reminder, once someone has claimed a character, they're gone from the list. Nobody else will be able to use that character. Used: Blake Belladonna (RWBY) Captain Falcon (F-Zero) - ''Claimed by CallMeKnuckles'' Cyborg (DC Comics) ' - ' ''Claimed by SavageSamurai'' Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) - ''Claimed by Brobuscus101'' Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem) Elastigirl (The Incredibles) Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda) Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) Jessica Jones (Marvel Comics) Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim) - ''Claimed by UTF'' Sonic the Warehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Xenomorph (Alien) Passed On: Agent Six (Generator Rex) - ''Claimed by CallMeKnuckles'' Diamondhead (Ben 10) - ''Claimed by SavageSamurai'' Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) - ''Claimed by Brobuscus101'' Max Rockatansky (Mad Max) Super Mario w/ F.L.U.D.D. (Super Mario) - ''Claimed by UTF'' New: Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games) The Heavy (Team Fortress 2) - ''Claimed by UTF'' Trevor Phillips (Grand Theft Auto) Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) Dhalsim (Street Fighter) Sabrewulf (Killer Instict) Django Freeman (Django Unchained) Proto Man (Mega Man) - ''Claimed by CallMeKnuckles'' John McClane (Die Hard) Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ' - ' '' Claimed by SavageSamurai '' Lucario (Pokemon) - ''Claimed by Brobuscus101'' Widowmaker (Overwatch) Round 2 tl;dr Rules! *You'll be given three sets of character. From each set you are to choose one character. *Once everyone has their characters you'll be given your opponant. *Research why your three characters would beat your opponent's three characters for three weeks. *Present why your characters would beat your opponent's characters in at least 300 words. *Wiki members will vote for who argued the best over a week following the submission of arguments. *Winner moves on & the loser is eliminated. Round 2 Participants & Characters! *SavageSamurai | Cyborg (DC Comics), Diamondhead (Ben 10), Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *UTF | Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim), Mario & F.L.U.D.D. (Super Mario), The Heavy (Team Fortress 2) *Brobuscus101 | Cyrax (Mortal Kombat), Lara Croft (Tomb Raider), Lucario (Pokemon) *CallMeKnuckles | Captain Falcon (F-Zero), Agent Six (Generator Rex), Proto Man (Mega Man) Round 2 Arguments! SavageSamurai Representing Cyborg, Diamondhead & Zuko vs Brobuscus101 Representing Cyrax, Lara Croft & Lucario SavageSamurai's Argument: OK personally I am not a fan of this 3v3 format. The main reason Death Battle doesn’t do team battles often is because it adds to the amount of variables to calculate. With too many variables, the fight becomes a jumbled mess. However, I am confident my characters (or just one character really) to the point where the extra variables don’t matter. The most important factor in this battle will be Diamondhead (and I’m not saying that because I’m a huge Ben 10 fan). Diamondhead is Ben’s go to alien for defensive measures and for good reason too. In the original series Diamondhead was able to tank large building-sized explosions and in Omniverse, Diamondhead has become so durable that he tanked a punch from Galvan Prime to its moon Galvan B. Now Galvan Prime has a gravitational field similar to that of Earth; evident by the fact that Ben acts on Galvan Prime, the exact same as he does on Earth. This could place the distance between Galvan Prime and its moon similar to the distance between Earth and its moon, which is 384,400km. The time it took for Diamondhead to get to Galvan B was approximately 7 seconds. This means that Diamondhead was travelling at an average speed of 54,914,285 ms^-1. Following a=v/t, Diamondhead’s acceleration would be 7,844,897 ms^-2. Assuming, Diamondhead has a mass of 100kg (which is really lowballing it), Diamondhead tanked a Force of 784,489,796 Newtons which means that Diamondhead tanked an attack that had an energy yield of 301,557,877,551,020,480 Joules. This is the equivalent of 72,074,062.51 Tons of TnT which is about 15 Megatons more powerful than the most powerful nuclear weapon detonated; the Tsar Bomba which was 57 Megatons. Only Cyrax has the destructive power to kill Diamondhead but even that is limited to his fatality, which is a last resort. Now I’ve talked about Diamondhead’s durability but he is also one of Ben’s most versatile aliens. The only weapons that seem to affect Diamondhead are sound waves and energy blades, which only Cyrax has, access too. However, Diamondhead has a healing factor to recover from those injuries and while energy blades proved to be too much for Diamondhead in his fight against Malgax, that’s only because Malware’s weaponry can attack opponents on the sub-cellular level. Diamondhead was able to initially block those energy blades and in a fight with Captain Kork; the latter’s energy blade didn’t do any damage to Diamondhead. However, Diamondhead has even more to his arsenal. He can create crystalline constructs to tank attacks that he himself cannot (i.e. sound waves and energy blasts) and Diamondhead can telekinetically move these constructs to crush his opponent. Diamondhead can shoot out dozens of crystalline projectiles from his arms, which he can turn volatile and use them as explosives. Diamondhead was able to manipulate crystal to keep up with a rocket powered mech suit, giving him a bit of a speed advantage. And if Cyrax does decide to use his last resort, Diamondhead can prevent Cyrax from teleporting away by encasing him in a crystalline construct. Alternatively, Diamondhead could prevent Cyrax from using his fatality by also doing this. Hell, Diamondhead wouldn’t even need to do this to prevent Cyrax from teleporting if Cyrax’s teleportation device was destroyed in the fight which, considering Diamondhead’s volatile projectiles as well as Zuko’s pyrokinesis as well as Cyborg’s sonic attacks (which Diamondhead could protect himself by using a crystalline construct), has a pretty high chance of occurring. Now I’m not saying Lara and Lucario are weak or anything. But they simply do not have the fire power to even remotely affect Diamondhead. I mean Diamondhead singlehandedly defeated Vilgax who created a multi-city block crater by punching the ground, defeated the most powerful hero of each of ten planets and effortlessly defeated '''Humungousaur, Ben’s go to alien for offensive measures. Cyrax stands a better chance with his energy blades and ‘Armageddon’ but Diamondhead could still easily defeat him. Though I suppose I had better cover the other parts of the team. Well Zuko has reacted to lightning and tanked lightning (which has over 5 billion joules of energy) before being able to redirect that same lightning. While Lucario may have also reacted to lightning (depending if you call Pikachu’s thunderbolt lightning), Lara most certainly has not. While Lara has accomplished impressive feats, she would at the very least be paralysed if she were to be hit by lightning. Zuko’s fire attacks are also enough to instantly free himself from being frozen and if you recall Lucario has a weakness towards fire. Zuko is also able to survive an explosion that destroyed his ship and has survived point-blank explosions before, meaning that Cyrax’s bomb will have little effect on him (excluding Armageddon). As for Cyborg, he would easily be able to defeat Cyrax using his ability to assimilate technology and the fact that his White Noise Cannon is capable of shredding a parademon into pieces. Through willpower alone, Cyborg has been able to take full control over technology. Cyborg is also more than durable enough to withstand point-blank explosions. Even if Cyborg and Zuko lost, the only one with enough firepower to kill Diamondhead is Cyrax who can easily be defeated. As such there is virtually no way that this team consisting of Diamondhead, Zuko and Cyborg could lose this fight. The winner is Diamondhead... and Zuko and Cyborg Brobuscus101's Argument: Brobuscus101 has chosen to drop out of the competition. UTF Representing Scott Pilgrim, Mario & F.L.U.D.D. & The Heavy vs CallMeKnuckles Representing Captain Falcon, Agent Six & Proto Man UTF's Argument: UTF has chosen to drop out of the competition. CallMeKnuckles's Argument: CallMeKnuckles has chosen to drop out of the competition. And The Winner Is! SAVAGE SAMURAI Category:Blog posts